Brynn Dharielle
Handle: Brynn Description Age: She enlisted at 19 and now she is 25 Corp/Rank: Archer Chica (was a Lieutenant, not sure now) Primary Weapon of choice: Longbow Secondary: Shortsword Teritiary: Dagger WS: (was 14, not sure now) Appearance: Brynn stands at 5'9" and weighs 127 lbs. She has a round and curvaecious figure with a well-toned muscular build. She has well tanned skinned with a fairly pretty; tom-boyish looking face. Beautiful amber colored eyes and long, dark-brown hair; that she keeps braided into a long ponytail. She has very keen-eyesight, which gives her such a deadly aim when it comes to archery. Brynn has very serious demeanour about her and has a knack of staying cool and calm under pressure. She is very independent. She usally has a hard time of trying to have fun. She loves horses and archery. She hates shadowspawn and fools. History Brynn was born on a small horse farm on the outskirts of Tear. Her father Keregu was a master horsebreeder for one of the Lords of Tear and her mother Dhalana was everything to her.When she was nine years old, her mother died of an illness. This was very hard for Brynn, because she was very close to her mother and she loved and cared for her when she fell ill. They buried her beneath the biggest tree on the farm. She was raised by her father and her older brother Morgan. They taught her many things. Her father taught her how to raise and cares for horses. Also, how to ride them as well as anyone. Then from her brother she learned how to survive in the wild. He taught her how to hunt and track animals for food. As well as fishing and foraging. Also, how to find and make shelter from the rain and snow. She took to the bow with a passion when she was ten and has held one in her hand every since then. She would practice shooting every morning in the woods near their farm. She would even try shooting from horseback and her father thought she was crazy for doing that. These things saved her life more than once in her career as a soldier in the Band of the Red Hand.... One morning, when Brynn was eighteen, she had just finish practicing her archery and was riding back to the farm when she noticed something was wrong and so she quickly, calmed and quieted her horse and then dismounted. She saw no one and it was too quiet for her liking. Then she saw her father and brother lying in their own blood. She quickly ran over to them, but it was too late to do anything for them. They had been cut down where they stood. She could tell from the tracks that it was many men on horseback and that they were heading north. Their deaths ripped her heart right out of her, they had been the only people in her life. She had no more family and no friends. She was all alone. After along time of crying, she rose and stabled her horse and then she buried her dear father and brother beside her mother. Then she took a hot bath and quickly fell asleep to nightmares.... Seeing no reason to stay in the place that would never feel the same to her, she gathered her things and went to Tear to tell the Lord what had happened to her and her family.... This event is one of the most important reasons why Brynn is very serious at what she does and also is very independent. Brynn was in the city of Tear; drinking at a inn, when a group of mercenaries came in to drink their fill. This was when she met her first so called friend. An archer by the name of Bo. They shared stories as they drink and Brynn found out that the group was heading for Tarwin's Gap (the bloodiest and most insane battle she had ever been in). He asked Brynn to come and so she did. They later, joined an elite army known as the Band of the Red Hand. Led by a great woman named Ehlana Toredall... Brynn adapted well to the life of a soldier, as well as anyone could she guessed. She was trained by archer Captain Elanor Kigarin another great woman in the history of "Shen an Calhar", the old tounge name for the legendary soldiers of Manetheren. As well as countless others she's tried to remember.. After some time off, Brynn is ready to return to life of a soldier of the Band of the Red Hand... Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Archers